


Je t’adore

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, french speaking bastards, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: James and Henry have a moment to themselves after dinner.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames & Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Je t’adore

**Author's Note:**

> THIS THIS I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR FIVE DAYS!!!
> 
> It is for a dear friend's birthday and I hope she loves it!!! This is for you girl!! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUNDY!!!!!

As they both stumbled into James’s bed cabin they were both a mess of drunken footings, roaming hands that were tearing desperately at waistcoats and loosening cravats, tongues and mouths they belonged to, were fiercely interlocked.

Henry was more inebriated than he was, but of course, James being, James, in all his long lanky self was of course lighter on his feet. Well he also hadn't indulged quite as much as he.

“ _Je suis peut-être trop saoul pour te baiser ce soir mon amour._ ” he admitted with a sheepish laugh. 

James grinned as he pushed him back toward the bunk. 

“Tut,Tut Henry.” James admonished mockingly with a feigned pout.

His friend let out a rather obnoxious giggle as he climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

Grinning drunkenly James walked two fingers up Henry's chest and palming the front of the other man's trousers.

“Now, here we are... all hot and bothered, hm?” he crooned softly kneading against the bulge beneath his hand eliciting a needy moan as hips pressed up into his palm.

Dundy’s left hand reached up to pull the cravat loose from around the dark haired commander’s neck, but much to his confusion, the younger man swatted the silk from his hands and instead to collect it in his own. All the while just staring into his brown eyes with a scorching lust.

“Tsk, I'll take that. We're going to try something new, _mon amour_.” 

Henry lifted silver eyebrows with piqued interest, “Somethi-hic!- something new? _Mon Dieu_ , James, you always want to get fancy. _Bâtard pervers_.”

“Dundy. Dundas, _mon renard d'argent_ … humor your Captain.” he fussed running his fingers over the silk fabric. 

The older man huffed a sigh despite the charming, albeit drunken grin upon his face, _“Je ne peux rien te refuser, mon chéri.”_ he paused settling his hands heavily on his thigh. 

James smiled eagerly and climbed off him, pulling his shoulders upright so he was sitting on the edge of the bunk.

His love placed a gentle kiss on top of his head before helping him out of shirt and undershirt until he was bare chested. 

“Mm… my Dundy.” 

Henry was immediately showering him with attentions despite his obviously impaired coordination. He shucked his white sweater up and pulled out his shirt tails with jerky hands. Eventually, he was able to reach the pale expanse of his smooth chest and abdomen.

As soon as he let go of his sweater though to touch the skin beneath, the article fell back down obscuring his view once more. 

The unexpected, but absolutely priceless expression of confusion that befell his handsome lover's face had James snorting back a laugh. 

He stared at the front of his sweater in a deep focus, as if he had no clue why the clothing fell back down.

As amusing and cute as it was, time was always of importance when it came to life aboard ship, and it was for this reason that he decided to help the older man out by taking a moment to divest himself of his top layers. 

The way Henry's cognac brown pools seemed to visibly brighten right before his eyes had him smiling fondly, recalling one of the main features that had attracted him to Henry Le Vescante in the first place. 

He loved and cherished those beautiful eyes so.

Large warm hands ran up his flanks briefly before gentle butterfly kisses were pressed into his stomach, ribs, and chest. Hands shifted and two muscled arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

 _“Je t'aime, mon chéri, je t'aime…”_ Henry spoke softly, placing a new kiss between each word. 

Oh how he loved this man, his trusted friend, his beautiful partner… he was very glad that they had made arrangements to elope in secrecy later upon their return from the expedition. 

When that time came. 

The older man rested his forehead against his stomach for a moment, and James carded long fingers through shimmering silver locks with a loving smile upon his face, before purring ever so softly, _”Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chéri.”_

Henry made a small content noise against the warm flesh of his abdomen and then turned his head to the side, speaking once more, _“Qu'as-tu en tête”_

Commander Fitzjames couldn’t stop the devious grin that spread across his face even if he tried, with deliberately slow movements he pulled the lieutenant’s own cravat free from around his neck. 

Humming softly he lifted the silk up to his nose inhaling the scent he’d come to recognize anywhere as it belonged to one person and one person only: Henry Thomas Dundas Le Vescante. 

Dundy. His warm hearted handsome Dundy. 

Exhaling with another hum he stared at the other man behind long lashes, _“Allons à pas de géant. Je vous ligote?”_

Henry let out a surprised, ‘What' and pulled away slightly staring up at him with an arched eyebrow. 

“T-Tie me up?” he stuttered, voice rather bewildered but eyes that clearly spoke that he was pondering. 

James lifted his hand to caress Dundy's left cheek with the back of it and lengthy fingers ever so slightly. He stared down at the larger man with a scorching inferno of lust. “Oh yes, _mon amour.”_

Henry stared for a moment silent and that was when James brought out the pout.

“Come now Dundas, we both have an adventurous reputation to uphold.” 

A scoff was his answer as well as an amused smirk so he leaned in words dripping with lust as he tried to charm the man into getting his way.

_”Vous attacher avec un noeud, déballez-vous comme un cadeau.”_

At the words, Henry let out a guttural moan, looping an arm around James's waist and tugging him closer. “James…” he stumbled over a full body shudder, _"Bon Dieu, James, ma chéri, tu es une petite bête coquine."_

James hummed again before gently pulling himself free, _”Pour toi, mon beau, je serai n'importe quoi.”_

Taking Henry’s wrists into his own he gently tugged him down to direct him to the floor on his knees. 

He ran his fingers the length of the silk cravat before smiling charmingly down at his lover, “Hands behind your back my darling.” 

Oh god that voice, it was making him crumble like a biscuit. 

Happily, although a bit nervous at the new encounter he did as his Commander ordered of him, allowing him to bind his hands with his own cravat. 

James secured them tightly before stepping back to admire his work with a pleased noise from the back of his throat, and a nod to himself. 

The younger man let out a deviously playful grin before unfastening the front of his trousers to pull out his rock hard prick. 

“Ohh… James, please, I need…” the silver haired man groaned softly inching slightly closer. 

_“Mmhm, Je sais ce que tu aimes, mon amour. As-tu eu la bonté de me laisser te sucer la bite?”_

“Yes,” Henry all but shouted quickly face going slightly red at how eager his voice had come, _“Oui, monsieur, j'ai été bon. Laisse-moi te sucer la bite..._

“You ask so very nicely, my love.” he praised giving his prick a few languid strokes with a small moan before stepping forward and offering his lover what he’d asked for. 

Henry inched closer so that he could nuzzle the dark hair that nestled his commander’s beautiful erection between it. “James,” he moaned softly, his mutton chops brushed against his hip and it made the younger man shiver. 

He brushed his lips faintly along the throbbing vein along the underside of James’s engorged prick, nibbling lightly against the vein in one spot that nearly made James falling back on his arse had he not grabbed the rail above the small bunk. 

“O-Oh Christ, Dundy… you gem…” he groaned reaching trembling hands down to card through waves of silver. 

Clearly doing a good job, Henry placed a couple kisses against the silken flesh of his shaft, and one to the swollen tip that completely exposed from retracted foreskin.

 _”Ta beauté remue ma bite.”_ he purred sensually just before taking the tip into his mouth. 

James groaned fingers suddenly fisting tightly into Le Vescante's hair. Good Christ above, this beautiful man that he'd been so gifted to meet, he had the most talented mouth, of that he was so _very_ certain.

Henry wrapped his tongue around his head, wiggling the very tip of it just inside the end of his urethra.

_‘Oh God... ‘_

_“Regarde moi, mon amour...”_ He whispered gently fisting his hair. 

The older man peered up at him from where he was on his knees before him, mouth utterly full of his cock. 

“Oh Dundy, look at you _mon cheri_ …” he trailed off to let his finger trace the lips wrapped so tightly around him, _“...tu es si belle avec ta bouche pleine de ma bite._

A full-body shudder of want coursed through the lieutenant and he groaned softly around his prick, the reverberations made James let out a rather wanton moan and he soon had to stop him. 

“Not yet Henry, not yet…” James urged before gently guiding him off with an audibly wet pop, and a small whine of disappointment on his part. 

He’d wanted to taste him so badly. 

“Aw… James…” he pouted slumping back on his haunches. 

James bent down to place a kiss on top of his head, “You needn’t worry my dear Dundy, I won’t forget about you.” 

With that he stepped around to stand behind him and he couldn’t help but groan as warm hands ran down the lengths of his sideburns, neck, and then settled firmly on the back of his shoulders. 

A slight push forward was a silent command and he felt his face heating up as he allowed James to man handle him so he was bent over with his arse in the air like some whore. 

_“Mon dieu…”_

His lover’s arms wrapped around his front to undo his belt and the front panel of his trousers. 

“Mm, Dundy… C'est ce qui te fait toi que j'adore, et moins brillant.”

Long digits furled beneath the waistband of both pants and drawers, warm flesh rested against flushed heated skin as they eased the articles from their owners body until they were pooled below his knees.

_”Je t'aime. Je suis ton âme sœur.”_

Born to be with you… 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to force down a sudden swell of emotion. 

There were very, very few who know of his true parentage, Dundy was one of these few and he never ceased to try to ease his internal suffering. 

His Dundy. Oh he’d be lost without him.

James let out a content hum as he took in the magnificent sight before him. Pale supple cheeks, each one fit perfectly in his hands as he kneaded the warm flesh.

Oh and he gave that fine arse a tender squeeze as he settled onto his knees behind the older man who took in a shaky breath of anticipation. 

“Spread your legs for me _mon amour._ ”

Henry did just that without question, shuffling his thighs apart to give the other man a clear view. 

Smiling mischievously, James stared at the small quivering entrance to his partner's body and began to speak softly, teasing the sensitive spot with a ghost of a finger tip,  
_"Dois-je vous ouvrir avec mes doigts?"_

With a mere touch, Dundy shuddered out a rather high pitched moan that had him biting his tongue in order to stifle back. 

James was the absolute worst tease.

Hot breath against his arse and a mouth blowing air upon such easily stimulated spot had him pressing his face into the floor planks with a lewd moan. 

_"Ou ... dois-je lécher ton petit trou ouvert?”_ James punctuated his sentence by pulling his cheeks further apart to lap eagerly at the puckered ring drawing forth another wanton noise from Henry.

For a moment all the older man could do was tremble and groan beneath his touches but finally he got a response.

_”Oh, baise moi avec ta langue.”_

“Mm, how can I possibly say no?” he purred as he leaned forward. 

He licked softly against muscle, at first, deliberately slow as to drive Henry mad with want. 

Dundy let out a small gasp as his pink tongue swept over the puckered center of his hole so very elegantly, “J-James…” 

Smirking to himself he licked a wet stripe from his entrance all the way up to firm testicles that he rolled about in his hand. 

“I love you Henry.” he uttered softly, feeling the silver haired man wiggle beneath his hands. 

“J-Je t'aime aussi, James… oohhh...” the older man’s whimper trailed off to a moan as he allowed his tongue to breech him, lapping and licking, and swirling it around as Henry trembled with pleasure. 

That was when he said the words that made him lose all will to draw this out any further, the voice that spoke them were so very akin to a desperate sobbing plea, _”James… Baise-moi... baise-moi... baise-moi..."_

How could he possibly resist? 

Still, one more time couldn’t hurt.

Pulling away from his lover’s supple behind while smirking to himself, he retrieved his own cravat and tied a knot in the length of the silk stock, keeping it well out of Henry’s view. _“Maintenant, demande-moi de te baiser…”_

Dundy let out an aggravated keen, resting his forehead down on the wooden floors as he pushed his arse up like a lewd slut. _“Oui! S'il te plaît, baise-moi!”_

Grinning James patted Henry’s hips before kissing his ear gently, “Open your mouth, my love.” 

“What? James please… I need you…” 

He presented the knotted cravat to him, holding it in front of his mouth before purring in a voice dripping with lust, _“Oui mon beau, je vais te bâillonner puis je vais te ramener à l'âge de pierre.”_

The words themselves seemed to make his lover’s mouth drop open in absolute shock than it did to make him willingly comply, but either way James wedged the knot into Henry’s mouth and pulled back on the cravat to tie it tightly behind his head being careful not to get silvery waves among the silk. 

Admiring his work for a moment James placed a gentle kiss on Henry’s tailbone before lining himself up properly. 

_”Je vais te bourrer, tu sauras plus où t'es._

With those last words he buried himself inside his lover with one long thrust and Henry’s wanton moan was barely choked back by the gag. 

The larger man pushed back against him, grinding himself against his cock when he stilled for a moment to revel in the tightness of the familiar body below him.

He could feel his cock twitch in response to Henry’s movements and he let out a low groan as he thrust his hips carefully.

Henry was panting through the gag, and he’d not tied the knot very large for that purpose, he was not a cruel lover just explorative as they’d always been. 

Judging by how heavily Henry was leaking upon the wooden floor planks… like a damn sieve, he had a feeling that the man found the whole thing as much of a turn on as he did. 

“You like this Dundy?” he asked fondly as the man continued to moan and move against him, the other’s face was flushed a deep red and sweat trickled down his brow. 

His response was another enthusiastic push back on his cock and a loud moan behind the fabric and he felt himself slipping. 

Christ he was going to come.

_“O-Oh...C'est toi que j'aime, tu es le seul.”_

With a muffled shout, he felt Henry clamp down around him before coming hard against his belly and some of it on the wooden floor. 

He could never get enough of it, every single time this perfect body squeezed him tight at the end, it always drew himself to completion and he found himself filling his lover with something to remember him by with a ragged groan. 

The older man still on his knees and panting heavily rest his forehead against the wooden surface, and James sagged on top of him for a moment as he let himself catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Good Christ… Henry… you gem... “ he grumbled, lazily pulling at the knot in the cravat he’d used to gag him. 

Once it fell away Henry worked it out with his tongue, spitting it onto the ground and continuing to pant heavily. 

_“Seigneur, je tu aime tellement…”_ he forced out between ragged huffs of breath. 

James felt his heart fluttering with warmth and he freed Henry’s wrists and turned him over to meet him in a lazy embrace as they lay on the floor. 

_“Je vous aime de toute mon âme.”_ he whispered against Henry’s jaw before meeting his lips in a deep sensual kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS 
> 
> _“Je suis peut-être trop saoul pour te baiser ce soir mon amour.”_ \- **"Maybe I'm too drunk to fuck you tonight my love."**
> 
>  _“Dundy, Dundas, mon renard d'argent.”_ \- **Dundy, Dundas, my silver fox.**
> 
>  _“Je ne peux rien te refuser, mon chéri,”_ \- **I can deny you nothing, my dear.**
> 
>  _“Qu'as-tu en tête?”_ \- **”What did you have in mind?”**
> 
>  _“Je t'aime, mon chéri, je t'aime…”_ \- **”I love you, darling, I love you.”**
> 
>  _”Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon chéri.”_ \- **”I love you, too, sweetheart.”**
> 
>  _“Allons à pas de géant. Je te ligote?”_ \- **”I could tie you up.”**
> 
>  _”T’attacher avec un noeud, déballez-vous comme un cadeau._ \- **Tie you up with a bow, unwrap you like a present.**
> 
>  _"Bon Dieu, James, mon chéri, tu es une petite bête coquine."_ \- **"Good God, James, my darling you are a little naughty beast."**
> 
>  _”Pour toi, mon beau, je serai n'importe quoi.”_ \- **For you, my handsome, I will be anything.**
> 
>  _”I know what you like, my love. Have you been good enough for me to let you suck my cock?”_ \- **“Je sais ce que tu aimes, mon amour. As-tu eu la bonté de me laisser te sucer la bite?”**
> 
>  _“Oui, monsieur, j'ai été bon. Laisse-moi te sucer la bite..._ \- **”Yes, sir, I have been good. Please let me suck your cock.”**
> 
>  _“Ta beauté remue ma bite.”_ \- **”Your beauty stirs my cock.”**
> 
>  _“Regarde moi, mon amour...”_ \- **”Look at me, my love.”**
> 
>  _“...tu es si belle avec ta bouche pleine de ma bite._ \- **you look so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock.**
> 
>  _“Mm, Dundy… C'est ce qui te fait toi que j'adore, et moins brillant.”_ \- **”Mm, Dundy… I love you for what you are.”**
> 
>  _”Je t'aime. Je suis ton âme sœur.”_ \- **I love you. I was born to be with you.**  
>    
> _"Dois-je t’ouvrir avec mes doigts?"_ \- **"Should I open you up with my fingers?"**
> 
>  _"Ou ... dois-je lécher ton petit trou ouvert?"_ \- **"Or... shall I lick your little hole open?"**
> 
>  _”Oh, baise moi avec ta langue.”_ \- **”Oh, fuck me with your tongue.”**
> 
>  _“J-Je t'aime aussi, James…”_ \- **”I love you also, James…”**
> 
>  _”James… Baise-moi... baise-moi... baise-moi..."_ \- **”James… fuck me… fuck me… fuck me…”**  
>    
> _“Maintenant, demande-moi de te baiser…”_ \- **”Now ask me to fuck you.”**  
>    
> _“Oui! S'il te plaît, baise-moi!”_ \- **”Yes! Please fuck me!”**
> 
>  _“Oui mon beau, je vais te bâillonner puis je vais te ramener à l'âge de pierre.”_ \- **”Yes my handsome, I'm going to gag you and then I'm gonna fuck you back to the Stone Age.”**
> 
> _“Je vais te bourrer, tu sauras plus où t'es.”_ \- **”Sweetie, I am gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday.”**
> 
> _“O-Oh...C'est toi que j'aime, tu es le seul.”_ \- “You're the one I love, darling, only one.”
> 
>  _”Seigneur, je tu t’aime tellement.”_ \- **”Lord, I love you so much.”**
> 
>  _”Je t’aime de toute mon âme.”_ \- **”With all my heart, I love you.”**


End file.
